The Power Of Love
by Mrs-Axl-Rose
Summary: "If anyone wrecks that about her, I swear I will rip their heart from their dirty, rotten chest and shove it down their throat..." Damon's thoughts on what Elena's going through.


_Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal _

I would trade anything that I have, my life, just so that she could have hers back. She's so young, she has her whole life ahead of her, she could be happy, not stuck on the same world forever, seeing so many people that you love either die or hate you forever. Even though she tries her best to hide it, I can still see the shock, the unaccepted look on her eyes. Trying to come to terms about who she is, who she was turning into.

I would do a deal with God if I could, I give my own life so that she could be happy, my life is worthless compared to hers. She hasn't seen the world yet, she still has so much to see. Life away from Mystic Falls, away from all the death, she needs to be free.

_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal  
_

But I have to make sure that she wont go off in the deep end like I did but still not hide away from who she was like Stefan did. She needs to learn that she can't change who she is and that she needs to accept it, She can't turn into me, she can't hate everyone and she can't blame it on anyone else. It'll make her lonely and bitter and I don't want that for her.

If I could, I would take all the pain, all of the bad memories and make them my own. She doesn't need to have that burden, she needs to learn boundaries, and I have to teach her that. She can scream at me, she can hate me forever but if she learns well and learns not to hate herself like I used to, it would be all worth it.

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down I'll be around  
With my undying death defying love for you  
Envy will hurt itself  
Let yourself be beautiful  
Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls  
Love is like an energy  
Rushing in, rushing inside of me _

The lengths that I would go to just to make sure that she would always be safe. I would cut the eyes out of anyone who dared to turn her smile upside down, or cause a tear to leak from her brown orbs. She's been through so much in her years. She doesn't need anything or anyone else to add to the pain. I would fight any war or anyone just to make her smile for a short period of time.

She doesn't deserve to be brought down, especially by Stefan. He wants her to fight her urges, to avoid them. It wouldn't last very long, just look at his past, it's up and down. He's Saint Stefan one minute then he's off decorating the walls with blood. Elena doesn't need that, she only needs to be taught how to control herself. I would gladly stake myself before I would pull her down the wrong path.

The power of love  
_A force from above__  
__Cleaning my soul__  
__Flame on burn desire__  
__Love with tongues of fire__  
__Purge the soul__  
__Make love your goal_

The human Elena is not all gone, she would still die happily to protect the people she love. She sees the good in everyone and she would rather be in Hell than see anyone she loves in pain. She's never thinks bad about anyone, she would always pull you back into reality if you accidentally slip off the rail. There is nothing bad about her, from her toes to that long brown hair, there is only love and trust.

If anyone wrecks that about her, I swear I will rip their heart from their dirty, rotten chest and shove it down their throat.

If you want to break that from her you would have to be one of the undead. She's a brick wall. Elena has be broken hearted, hurt and betrayed more times than anyone could ever imagine and she has come back stronger and braver. She can take anything you throw at her and she will always come back fighting.

_This time we go sublime  
Lovers entwined divine divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure, the only treasure  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal_

__If I ever had to step back, swallow my love for her if I desperately needed to, I would. If it meant her being happy with someone else I would. Even if that someone wasn't me, I would step back and allow her to finally be happy and at peace. It would kill my bit by bit each and every day for the rest of my un-life but I would still do it. All she needs to do is ask.

I know that I could make her happy but I will not push until she realises that. I don't judge her, I am not in the right place to judge. I've left thousands of women, families bleeding to death and not think twice about it. But there is no way that Elena could ever shock me, she would never do anything intentionally to hurt anyone, no matter who the person was.

I would never leave her, it kills me every time I have to walk away from her when I see her. The only time that I would ever leave her is if she ever asked me too. When Elena is in pain, I'm in pain. When she cries, I want to cry. The second I heard that Elena was dead, it was like I froze and I wanted to be sick.

I love her and I'm devoted to her, what can I do? The things I would do for love.

_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
The power of love  
A force from above  
A sky scraping dove  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_

Make love your goal


End file.
